


Percabeth and Reyna/ Mortal Man Proposals

by EmiliaSaren



Series: Unfinished Quotev HoO Works [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaSaren/pseuds/EmiliaSaren
Summary: I wrote the proposals of Percabeth and Reyna and a mortal man, since she can't find love with another demigod. This was written before Reyna joining the Hunters of Artemis was made.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/ Mortal Man
Series: Unfinished Quotev HoO Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034157
Kudos: 3





	1. Percabeth Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> These are in first person, sorry. I'm not typically a fan of first person fanfictions but I wrote these a long time ago.

Annabeth and I were having a picnic on the beach. The day was warm and humid, but I didn't mind. Annabeth was enough distraction. 

I fiddled with the box in my hand, behind my back. Annabeth was watching the water when suddenly, she sighed. My eyebrows shot up. “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s so beautiful Percy! How can anything be so beautiful when-” 

“Hey...” I used my free hand to touch hers. Our fingers intertwined. She leaned against me and closed her eyes as a slight breeze blew her hair back. My Wise Girl looked so peaceful... and cute. 

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled, and then so did she. “Seaweed Brain...” Annabeth mumbled right before she saw my arm pushed back. Wise Girl tried to lean around to see it, but I shifted so the tiny box was still hidden. “What are you hiding from me, Percy?” Her face was so adorable when she was curious and worried, I was so tempted to kiss her. 

Annabeth tried to push me over, but I was holding my ground. Then, again she tried to get to the side, but I blocked her. I don’t know why I was hiding it, I guess I wanted the moment to be perfect. “Okay, okay!” I call, pretending to be giving up but Annabeth was too smart. She got ready to pounce, “Seaweed Brain!” she shrieked as she dived at me. I slid the box into my back pocket along with Riptide as we struggled against each other. 

She was practically sitting on my chest as she opened one of my hands to find it empty. Next, she attacked my other hand to also find it empty. Annabeth stopped and just glared at me. 

“I’ll show you later, I promise!” That did it. Her eyes narrowed and she bombarded me again with renewed force. We rolled towards the ocean, Annabeth flailing, trapped in my arms. “Percy!” She shrieked as the water surrounded us. Annabeth went limp in my arms and for a minute I was too perturbed to make the air bubble until Annabeth pushed me. She mouthed something and bubbles stream out of her mouth. 

I willed the oxygen in the water to come to us and cover both of us in an air bubble. She slid her arms around my neck as we floated in the bubble. Soon enough, our lips melted together. Suddenly, I feel a jerk from my back pocket. I splutter and break free from Wise Girl. She turns to the tiny box and her eyes widen. 

“Oh, Percy!” She squealed and embraced me before opening the box. She squealed yet again when she looked at the pearl ring inside. Her smile made her gray eyes light up and the light bouncing off the ring made her hair even more golden. Funny, how I got that ring. 

I was concerned and frightened, really, how to propose to Annabeth. Do it the wrong way and you could end up with a couple broken bones and a few sprains. 

So, I had done the forbidden thing. I went to Aphrodite. Yes, I prayed to the love goddess. Hey, a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do! It took only about five seconds before the goddess showed up right in front of me, almost making me pee my pants. 

“Oh, I knew this day would come!” She yipped, clapping her hands together and beaming at me. “Ah, thank you Miss Aphrodite. Uh, I need-” 

“Help! You fussy hero boys always do! Yes, I know the perfect ring. That’s the thing, isn’t it?” 

“Uh.” Of course, I just stood there, gaping with my mouth hanging open like a fool. “Here.” Aphrodite had handed me the pearl ring in my open hand. Then she grinned and started to disappear. “Wait! Uh- Lady Aphrodite?!? How do I do it?!?” But I had to close my eyes from her true form and when I reopened them, obviously, she was gone.

I had stood in my cabin, the ring shining from the moonlight. How could I ever do it? How could I propose to Annabeth without stuttering and being the Seaweed Brain I was?! Sadly, the main question was the one Aphrodite had left me. 

****************************************************************************** 

Aphrodite returned to find Poseidon, Athena, and Hera staring at her. “Well?” Poseidon pushed. She had grinned like a maniac. Of course, no wrinkles appeared on her face and the bigger the smile, the more gorgeous she was. 

“He’s going to do it!” Poseidon beamed and Athena scowled. Yet, a slight smile was playing at the ends of her lips too. Hera crossed her arms but even she was smirking. But, when the oh- so- mighty King Zeus appeared to find us all gathered we quickly dispersed. No one knows what he could do. 

When the wedding for the two demigods arrived Poseidon and even Athena, dutifully went. It’s not every day a favored hero gets married! Well, certainly it can seem like that when you live for a couple millennia. 

Aphrodite begged Hera to join her for a wedding for once. Even if it wasn’t her favorite hero at least she could attend! Right?! They were Heroes of Olympus after all! She had to promise to not spill anything of what happened in the next hundred years to Zeus. Seems Hera’s not quite done tormenting young demigods, huh? 

Perseus Jackson kissed the new Annabeth Jackson. Her dress was a long, a plain one. The train of the dress reached the audience. 

Percy wore the suggested, dark blue suit with a red tie. Like a sailor! In the middle of the smooch, Annabeth untied her new husband’s tie and wrapped it around his neck so she could hold onto it and lean back. 

Percy steeped forward and picked her up. She shrieked and called, “Seaweed Brain!” Right before kissing him again. The whole thing was so sweet Aphrodite nearly cried! Oh, whom is she kidding? She's the love goddess! _Of course,_ Aphrodite cried! And I think Hera might've too...

[Percy Proposing to Annabeth Fanart from Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/503981014521190638/)


	2. Reyna/ Mortal Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty cheesy, not gonna lie.

He leaned to me, and I could feel the heat of his breath of my face. "Reyna..." Ian cooed. But he did nothing more. We might've loved each other, and saved each other more than once, but we both knew we were apprehensive. It was hard to choose between simple trust with Ian or love. He made it so easy to trust; different from experiences before. Somehow, the truth had slipped out. But he didn't seem to care about my heritage.  
No, he was proud that his thirty- seven year- old girlfriend was a leader to an army. And he was a large CEO man to a company called Ready F.A Organization.  
"So, any plans for this weekend?" Ian inquired to me. Raising my eyebrows, I replied, "No. This is a free weekend for me. Frank and Hazel have it covered with the legion."  
"Good. Well..."  
"Are you going to spit it out or what?" Ian paled but smiled slightly.   
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or to eat somewhere on the weekend... Would you?" I blinked. A date. A true, mortal _date._ Ian must've thought my expression was bad because he instantly put on his "poker face". Annabeth tells me that's my face a lot.   
"Uhmm… sure?" It came out more as a question but it was enough.  
"Yes!" He seemed so excited that I was glad I had consented.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The doorbell rung to the apartment and I quickly opened it. There, in a back suit was Ian. He looked just like he did when he was about to shut down some horrible plan and come up with one fantastic and daring. "Hi, Reyna." he said awkwardly. I gave him a slight grin.  
My hair was, as always, in a French braid in the back. I wore a simple white dress and black flats. My sword was hanging from a belt around my waist, hopefully the Mist will cover it. Ian didn't seem to notice it.  
"We're going to Brick's Place. Heard of it? I hear it's real fancy and serves great food, darling. Also heard the salad was one of the best. Especially the Caesar-" I stopped his soon- to- be- joke with my finger on his lips.  
"Hmph!" He muttered and then slowly pushed my hand away, but his eyes were smiling. "Am I really that annoying?"  
"Sometimes. Let's go." Ian ended up following me to his car.  
He had to run to keep up with my long strides and I could hear his obnoxious breaths. "Dang, girl. You're super speedy! Are you sure that's not a power of yours?" I froze an pivoted on the spot to face him. "We are going out in public, Ian. Or did you forget that?" My tone was deathly calm but inside a flare of anger was growing. He was going to get my demigod identity caught if he didn't shut his trap real quick!  
"What's the mat- oh. I'm so sorry, Reyna. I'll be more careful next time. Promise... to the River Styx. That's a big promise for you, right?"  
"Ian..." I growled. He threw his hands in the air in surrender and put his bottom lip out in a pout. A loud breathe escaped through my nose and I turned back to the car. I could basically feel the smirk that Ian was making behind me. Slowly he reached behind me and opened the car door.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian and I locked arms as we entered the formal restaurant, Brick's Place. The tabletop was dressed in a floor- length white fabric and my bottom half disappeared under it.  
Ian's dark face and even his black hair was gone, not seen from behind the tall menu this restaurant served. "What about steak, hon?" Ian asked, his voice masked. My eyes skimmed my own menu. "Maybe..."  
Ten minutes later we ordered drinks and twenty minutes after that we ordered our food. Now Ian and I were left with nothing to do but talk. "This place is good, right?"  
"Yes, Ian. Thank you for taking me."  
"I would do anything to please you, Reyna." I blinked. Ian had never said anything so romantic (and cheesy) to me before. My heart swelled and I almost diverted my gaze from his bright blue orbs. But I kept my composure.  
"You're gorgeous, sweets."  
"... Ian..."  
"Reyna, will- will you m-marry me?" There wasn't a sound, not a thing, not a person in that second of my life except for the man in front of me. "Ian!" I couldn't possibly keep the surprise from my voice, "I- I-!"  
He looked downcast.... No. Ian looked miserable. "Is that a no?" His voice sounded broken and rough like he would cry at any moment. Did I really mean that much to him?!  
"No! I- I- mean... yes, Ian. I would love to marry you."  
That night I wrote a letter to Hazel explaining what had occurred and how for the next week and half I wouldn't be going to the Roman Legion. Ian and I decided to spend some time together and then a day or two of actually planning the wedding, little bits at least. Then after a month with me being praetor we'd work harder on it. Hopefully, in two months we'd be wedded.

No love from any demigod, Venus had said. But Ian was better. He was _mortal._


End file.
